What A Bit OF Kindness Brings
by X-otic
Summary: The Inu gang is on their way when a rumor about a demon comes up. Hes powerful and..hates women? What? He captured Kagome? What wil Inuyasha do? What? Nothing..?
1. Chapter 1

**By Goth Kag**

Another day in the Feudal Era, the gang was heading south to an unknown village. Sadly the day didn't start out good in the first place. You see, Miroku decided to flirt with every passing girl, so Sango being Sango got pissed and started to yell at him which made an argument. Inuyasha decided to bring up a Koga moment and accused Kagome of flirting which started them in an argument. So today wasn't the best day for them…

And it was about to get worse…

"You were flirting with him, Kagome! End of discussion!"

"I was not you pig head!"

"Miroku have some class will you!"

"Lady Sango it's really not my fault it's a curse-"

"Excuse me? Miss?"

"I am not a pig head, bitch!"

"This is why I'm nice to Koga! He doesn't call me names!"

"Excuse me? Mr?"

"Curse my ass!"

"But it is Sango!"

"Excuse me!"

Everyone stopped and turned to the girl who had been trying to get their attention. She looked about 8 years old, she had a dirty pink and yellow kimono on and her mud stained brown hair came down to her shoulders. She only came up to Kagome's mid thigh; she looked up at Kagome with brown pleading eyes. From her body you could tell she hasn't eaten a real meal all her life.

"Miss, sorry to disturb you but my village is in need of your warriors." She said looking at the ground as if ashamed.

"Warriors? You mean these guys?" Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha and Miroku. The girl nodded. "May I ask why?"

"My village is a poor village. We live in agony because of a strong demon that lives in our forest. He destroyed our village and killed half the innocent people that lived there. There are children like me that live on the streets and by themselves. And the men are dying because of the extra work." Tears formed in the girls eyes.

Kagome kneeled down to her level and hugged her. Sango looked like she was about to cry herself and Inuyasha looked at the girl with pity knowing what it feels like to loose everything.

"Shhh, it's okay," Kagome cooed.

"In your story you didn't speak of any women, may I ask why?" Miroku said kneeling down also. The girl looked up from Kagome's embrace with teary eyes.

"T-the demon killed all the women…one by one… till there was no more left." She sobbed, looking intently at Miroku. Sango gasped as she and Inuyasha kneeled down also. The girl looked at Inuyasha in fear and hid her face in Kagome's chest.

"Don't be scared, he's not going to hurt you. He's going to help you." Kagome said as she picked up the girl and started walking down the path with the rest of the gang in tow.

"So what's your name?" Kagome asked smiling at the girl. The girl looked up at her.

"Saki."

"That's a pretty name." Kagome said still smiling. Saki looked up at her in amazement of her cheerfulness. "My name is Kagome, the monk is Miroku, the woman is Sango, and the dog demon is Inuyasha."

"Miss Kagome can I ask you a question?" Saki said in a whisper.

"Sure."

"Aren't you scared?" Sango and Miroku walked next to Kagome on the left side and Inuyasha stood on the right. They listened for Kagome's response.

"Of what?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow at the question. Saki pointed at Inuyasha.

"O-Of h-him." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked away from the girl. Kagome looked back at the girl,

"Nope, not at all." Kagome said smiling as she saw in the corner of her eye Inuyasha look back at her.

"How can you be so brave?" Saki asked.

"I trust him with my life, Saki. He might look dangerous but it's all show."

"Oi!" Inuyasha said sending Kagome an annoyed look. She giggled; Saki just looked weirdly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back at her and realized that she was looking at his ears. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned down. Everyone was shocked.

"You can touch them if you'd like, runt." Inuyasha said avoiding the stares of his companions. Saki lifted her small hand slowly and poked his right ear. It twitched. She smiled. And started to poke them vigorously. Inuyasha lifted his head and walked in front like nothing happened.

They got to a run down looking village. It was horrible, there were kids on sitting in the street scrounging for food. The huts were worn and old and the men of the village were slaving at the fields. And just as Saki said, there we no women in sight.

"That's were he lives, The Forest of Broken Hearts." Saki said pointing to the large forest that stood behind the village. Kagome put her down as they walked through the village. At the sight of Inuyasha, the children fled and hid. The men glared at him. Inuyasha looked down, feeling the almost forgotten pain of being scorned and feared.

They stopped as they came to the entrance of the forest.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Kagome said walking forward but Saki stood in front of her with tear flowing down her cheeks.

"No Miss Kagome! You can not go! You'll be killed! The demon hates women! You'll be tortured like the rest of them! You can not go!" Saki screamed as she shook and sniffled. Kagome kneeled down and looked her in the eye.

"I'll be fine Saki. Remember when I told you that I trust Inuyasha with my life? I trust him to keep me safe too."

"NO! I can not trust that demon! You'll die just like the rest of them! You'll never come back!" Saki screamed again as she launched herself at Kagome in a tight hug. Kagome took off her yellow bag and searched through it. She pulled out a small stuffed white dog. It had bright gold eyes and a locket around its neck. She handed it to Saki.

"Saki, I want you to have this. He holds powers, and the only way to activate those powers is to hold him close and whisper your fear into his ear then you have to think of something good that will devour that fear and it will be gone. It will even protect you from anything that comes your way. And when I come back you have to tell me what you named him okay? Can you do that?" Saki nodded. Kagome kissed her forehead and stood up. She and the others walked into the dark forest not knowing what was in store for them…


	2. Chapter 2

**By Goth Kag**

"Lady Kagome what was that thing you gave Saki before we left?" Miroku asked as they walked through the forest in search of this demon.

"Yes, Kagome, did it really have powers?" Sango asked also as she walked next to Miroku. Inuyasha snorted.

"It was a stupid toy." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"It was a toy that I got when I was little, about 5 years old. It was my comfort toy. And no it doesn't have real powers but I thought it would make her feel good to think it did." Kagome said smiling, "And it's not stupid!" She sneered at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard something in the trees. He pulled out his sword (I don't know how to spell it) and got ready. Kagome knocked an arrow and Miroku readied his staff as did Sango.

"How _dare_ you enter my forest, have you no remorse?" Said a voice from the trees, a man jumped from his hiding place. He had no shirt on but he had white kimono pants. He had a strap across his chest that held a blade on his back. On his well muscled arms were unknown designs that went from his shoulder to his wrist. He had long silver hair that flowed to his thighs. But he had a pure white mask on. All you could she was his eyes which were a piercing red. He also had white hand gloves on, but you could tell he had claws.

"Are you the demon that destroyed the village outside of here?" Inuyasha asked growling, pointing his blade towards the man.

"What of it? You are in my forest, on my property," He looked at Kagome, "And you come looking for a fight but bring women? You shall pay for your stupidity." He said as he snapped his fingers and was in front of Kagome. Kagome yelped in surprise.

Inuyasha swung his blade, the man ducked and jumped back as Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome.

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha said growling.

"Why do you protect her? Women are lying vixens who want nothing more then to see their men suffer. They're as untrustworthy as rats. And they're all the same." The man said glaring at Kagome and Sango.

"Lady Kagome and Lady Sango is no such thing." Miroku said stepping up.

"Oh but they are." The man said as he pulled out his long blade. Kagome looked into his fire like eyes for some hint of his behavior. He ran at Kagome with full force and collided his blade with Inuyasha's. Inuyasha growled as he fought to keep his stance, but his feet began to move backwards as the demon's aura spiked with anger. Inuyasha finally lost his balance and was thrown across the clearing hitting a near by tree.

He was unconscious.

The demon turned his gaze to Kagome. Kagome backed up.

"Stand back, Lady Kagome!" Miroku said throwing his sutras at the formidable demon. He lifted his arm as the sutras came at him. Once they hit the designs down his arm they desegregated. Kagome gasped.

"Stay out of my way!" The demon yelled in a piercing voice as he kneeled down and dug his claws into the ground. Power emitted from his hand and ground. A root shot up from the soil and rapped itself around Miroku's squirming form.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she ran toward him, another root shot out and grabbed her. It squeezed her hard. Sango let out a cry.

"Let them go!" Kagome cried as she knocked an arrow and fired. The demon stood there then at the last possible moment moved away. The arrow struck a tree and turned it into dust. The demon went up to her.

"Run away, girl. I like my victims free-range." He said looking at her mincingly. Kagome stood straight up and looked him in the eye. In this time Inuyasha began to wake. He looked forward at Kagome as he got up slowly and walked toward them.

"I will _not_ run." Kagome said sternly as if to convince herself not to run. The demon was taken back along with Inuyasha. The demon walked up to her and raised his hand. A slap echoed through the forest. Inuyasha growled and whispered "…bastard…" the best he could.

It took Kagome awhile to register what happened then she turned to him with tears brimming,

"I am _not_ scared of you." She said slowly. The demon looked at her in utter shock. Inuyasha took this moment to attack. He ran at the demon with a war cry. He lifted his sword high in the air, Kagome knew what was coming next…

But it went differently…

Exactly when Inuyasha raised his sword, the demon's power flared and emitted from the ground itself. It was so powerful that it blew the demon's own hair up. Kagome finally realized that he was hiding something and that mask was used as a sutra to hide it. Inuyasha opened his mouth,

"WIND SCA-"

"Stop!" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence as he turned to her.

"What the hell, Kagome!" He yelled at her but didn't get a reply. Kagome started to walk toward the powering demon. She grabbed his wrist and engulfed herself in the power. The others gasped at her courage and some stupidity. The demon glared at her. Her hair flew up along with her skirt because of the surge.

"What are you doing?" The demon yelled at her. Her hands gripped his wrists tightly.

"You're hiding something! Why did you kill all those women? I want to know why!" She yelled back. The demon's power subsided in a gush of wind. Kagome still kept her grip on him but with a smooth move, her back was against him and a knife was at her neck.

"Let her go, bastard." Inuyasha said as she held his sword out.

"So you won't to know why? Well then that answer is going to cost you." He whispered in her ear as a gust of wind blew past and they were gone…


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Inuyasha or the song 'A Perfect World' from Lion King 2!_

**By Goth Kag**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched her disappear with the demon. The roots around Sango and Miroku slithered back into the ground as they fell. "Fuck!"

"What just happened?" Sango asked as if in shock. Inuyasha turned to her and Miroku.

"Kagome yelled something about the demon hiding something; you think she knew something we didn't?" Inuyasha asked them and himself.

"How do you suppose we get her back?" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha.

"He must've gone somewhere in this forest so we're going to have to search." Sango said as she started walking through the brush.

'_How could I let that happen to her? I'm such a fucking idiot! I…I…_

_FLASHBACK_

"_No Miss Kagome! You can not go! You'll be killed! The demon hates women! You'll be tortured like the rest of them! You can not go!" Saki screamed as she shook and sniffled. Kagome kneeled down and looked her in the eye._

"_I'll be fine Saki. Remember when I told you that I trust Inuyasha with my life? I trust him to keep me safe too."_

"_NO! I can not trust that demon! You'll die just like the rest of them! You'll never come back!" Saki screamed_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'_I'm so sorry Kagome. I failed you. You trusted me to keep you safe and I let that demon capture you. I fucked up again…' _Inuyasha thought as he followed Miroku and Sango farther into the forest to find Kagome…

**With Kagome**

The demon dragged Kagome into his home which looked like a castle for a rich ruler. He walked in and through her into a cell and chained her feet to the wall along with her wrists (standing up) with that he closed the cell bars. He looked at her for a moment then turned and sat at a desk not to far away. He picked up a brush and began writing.

"You can't just keep me in here!" Kagome yelled to him. But he did not reply. She glared at his back.

'_If he thinks he can ignore me he has another thing coming.' _She thought as she began constipating a plan to make him talk to her. She wanted to know badly why he killed all those women. What was his motive? Was it just for fun?

"I know you can hear me." She said still glaring at his back. He didn't even turn. Now Kagome was starting to get mad. It was Inuyasha all over again!

Kagome smirked, '_Maybe all those Disney movies Sota watches will pay off…'_

"_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need_

_To face the world alone._

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own._"

Kagome sang remembering one of her favorite songs from one of Sota's favorite Disney movies. The demon stopped writing and turn his head a little to listen to the words as Kagome continued singing.

"_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But I know somewhere in my secret heart,_

_I know, love will find a way._

_Anywhere I go,_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me."_

Kagome felt her self smile as the demon turned all the way around and looked at her. Hook, line, and sinker.

"_Like dark turning into day_

_Some how we'll come through_

_Now that I found you_

_Love will find a way…" _

Kagome finished her song and turned to the demon that was looking at her intently. The demon began opening the cell; he came in and started to unchain Kagome. Once she was free he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out and through the main hall. They stopped at a big room. With one hand he opened the door. Inside the room were 3 children. They were all looking at them. All of them were demons. One of them had a tail and long pointed cat-like ears on the side of his head; he looked about 8 years old. The other one was a girl who had two marks on the sides of her face and on her hands; she had pointed elf-like ears; she looked about 5 years old. And the last one looked the youngest, maybe 4 or 3 he had a wolf tail and pointed elf like ears also.

"You will be babysitting these children, woman." The demon said as he through her down. She landed with a thud and a yelp. She looked up at him.

"My name is Kagome." She said as he left. The doors shut and he was gone from the room. Kagome turned and looked at the children.

"Why are you guys here?" She asked, they came up to her and started to circle her, checking her out for weapons or something suspicious.

"Lord Yoshio looks after us." Said the 8 year old boy. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"Are parents were killed by humans, so he gave us a place to stay." Said the 5 year old girl.

"Yeah." Said the 4 year old boy. Kagome smiled and picked him up and put him on her lap.

"So what are your names?" She asked smiling at them; the oldest one came up first. He stuck out his chest and smiled with pride.

"My name is Kanji! The member of the cat tribe of the southern mountains!" He said. Kagome smiled at him and turned to the girl who sat alone in the corner of the room. Kagome stuck out her hand to her.

"What's your name?"

"Yuri." She whispered as she got up and slowly walked toward Kagome. Kagome smiled at her as she put her small hand in hers. "I'm a dog demon."

"My turn! My turn! I'm Ryo!" said the little boy in her lap, "I'm a wolf!" Kagome giggled.

"I can see that. A good friend of mine is a wolf demon. He's the prince of his tribe." They all looked at her in aw.

"You know a prince?" asked Yuri. Kagome nodded.

"Yep and one of my best friends is a dog demon also. I guess he's the prince of the Western Lands." They all gasped.

"You know _two_ princes!" said Kanji. Kagome giggled as watched as they all sat down in front of her.

"Yeah and they hate each other too. And the wolf demon is in love with me."

"Do you love him?" Asked Ryo.

"No not really.."

"Do you love the dog demon?" Asked Yuri.

"Well…I…"

"Does anyone else love you?" Asked Kanji.

"Yes, my family…but I-"

The door opened to reveal Yoshio. He was carrying plates of food. He set them down in front of them and walked out with no word. Kagome got up and followed him…


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Inuyasha or Tarzan! _

**By Goth Kag**

With Inuyasha

They gang walked through the forest till it was dark but found nothing. And then this already bad day got worse as rain began pouring. The lighting flashed brightly as they argued.

"Let's just go back to the village, Inuyasha. We can't find her in the rain, and if we try I and Miroku are bound to get sick."

"Fine! Let's just go." Inuyasha said finally giving in. They all ran to the village through the pouring rain, lighting and thunder. It was raining hard. They finally made it. They looked around and saw Saki sitting outside of a hut with Kagome's toy in her hand. They ran over to her and ran inside the hut along. Saki watched as they ran in. She stayed outside and looked around. Kagome was missing.

"Where is Miss Kagome?" She asked, she turned to Inuyasha. He looked down at the ground. Saki knew that face, it's the face people show when something went wrong. She felt tear sting her eyes but they were soon falling freely.

"The d-demon took her, huh?" She cried. They all looked up at her, Sango stood up.

"Yes but were going to get her back-"

"NO! You let her get taken! You were supposed to protect her! You were supposed to keep her safe! She trusted you! And you betrayed her!" Saki cried with passion as she pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just kept his eyes down. Miroku looked at him with pity.

"She's gone." Saki whispered, "AND IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yelled and ran out of the hut and into the pouring rain. Inuyasha hung his head so his bangs covered his eyes. Miroku and Sango walked over to him.

"Inuyasha, it's not your fault she's just-"

"No, Sango, it is my fault. I should've protected her…I betrayed her…" Inuyasha whispered as he walked to the corner of the hut and sat down in the dark.

With Kagome

Kagome followed Yoshio till he entered a room that she assumed was his bed room. She walked up and knocked on the screen.

"Lord Yoshio?" Kagome called. She waited for till the door slide open. But it didn't. She put her hands on the screen, "Lord Yoshio?" she called again. She opened the screen. Yoshio turned around. He wasn't wearing his mask. Kagome gasped at his face. Across his face was a large scar that went from the right of his forehead to the left of his chin. His face was in pure shock. His reds eye widened. Kagome walked toward him slowly as he just stood there. She went up to him and lifted her hand and traced the scar along his face gently. He stood there letting her. Unknown to Kagome he missed the feeling of a woman's soft touch.

"How…how did you get this?" Kagome asked looking into his eyes longingly. He closed his eyes and fell into her touch as she continued to trace his most hated feature.

"That's a long story." He said softly.

"I have all night. What happened?" Kagome said as she stopped tracing his scar and sat down on a near by futon. He looked down at her and walked over to the window. He looked out at the pouring rain. It looked beautiful since they were deep in the forest.

"Something as been taken from deep inside of Me," he whispered, "a secret I've kept locked away, no one can ever see. I was stupid and fell in love with a priestess. She said she loved me and every night we met at a waterfall not to far from here. But I found out that she had a husband and became furious. I told her what I found out and she only smirked and laughed at my expense. She told be that she was seeing me only to get her husband jealous. I was shocked but then threatened to tell her higher priestess that she was seeing me so she would be banished but she attacked me. She gave me this scar, she said it was a symbol of my stupidity. I killed that bitch and swore never to involve myself with women. You are the only one that I trust because you saw my scar and…and didn't scream…"

Kagome just stared at the ground trying to wrap her brain around his story. She got up and walked toward him. She went up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." She whispered. Lighting flashed and the thunder boomed. Three screams were heard from the hall as three children ran in and hugged Kagome for dear life.

"Are you guys okay?" Kagome asked as Yoshio grabbed his mask and put it on. They looked up at her and shook their heads.

"We can't go to sleep." Whimpered Kanji. Kagome sat down and held Ryo as Yuri laid her head on her lap on the right side and Kanji on the left. The lighting flashed and the thunder sounded. They all let out a scream and Ryo began crying.

"Don't cry Ryo, shh, don't cry." Ryo continued crying as Yoshio sat next to Kagome on the futon.

"_Come, stop your crying_

_It'll be alright._

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight._"

Kagome held Ryo's hand as his crying turned to sniffles. They all looked at her as she sang, even Yoshio was paying attention.

"_I will protect you from_

_All around you,_

_I will be here, don't you cry._

_For one so small _

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us can't be broken,_

_I will be here don't you cry._"

Kagome held Ryo close as his, Yuri and Kanji's eyes began to get heavy.

"_You'll be in my heart,_

_Yes you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll in my heart_

_Always._"

Kagome song ended as the children fell in a deep slumber despite the thunder storm. Yoshio kept his gaze on Kagome as her eyes began to get heavy her self. She yawned and laid Ryo on the futon next to her and laid down forgetting that the room was in fact Yoshio's. In no time at all she was asleep…


	5. Chapter 5

**By Goth Kag**

With Inuyasha

The night had past and the gang was on the look out at sunrise. They were in search for Kagome again, and Inuyasha was more then restless. Some people would think this couldn't get worse but it did…

Inuyasha lifted his nose from his position on the forest ground. It was a familiar scent and he didn't like it. A gush of wind came as a tornado subsided to reveal Koga. Damn.

"Hey mutt face! Where's my Kagome?" Koga said looking and sniffing around.

"Were looking for her ourselves, Koga. She was captured in this forest by a demon. The demon hates women in general and we have no idea where she is, and we'd be happy for your help." Sango said covering Inuyasha's on going mouth with her hand. Inuyasha glared at her then licked her hand. Sango quickly let go.

"Ewww!" Sango cried as she took Miroku's robe in her hand and wiped it.

"We don't need his help! Besides what the hell are you doing here anyway, wolf?" Inuyasha sneered at Koga. Koga glared at him.

"I followed Naraku's scent this way, and it led into this forest. And now that you told me Kagome's gone I'm beginning to think he's Naraku or buddies with him." Koga said looking very VERY serious, which is odd for him.

They all sat there in thought for a moment. Sango snapped out.

"Then what are we waiting for? We have to find Kagome and fast!" She yelled. They all nodded and headed off in a sprint deeper into the forest…

With Kagome

Kagome looked out the window at the forest which was covered beautifully with rain from the night before. The children were all asleep still and Yoshio went somewhere unknown to her. She continued to look as she let out a sigh.

'_I wonder where Inuyasha and the others are. Are they even looking for me? Do they even care? I hope so. I really miss them…' _Kagome thought. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize Yoshio had walked into the room.

"You miss him don't you? That half breed?" Kagome turned around quickly and looked at Yoshio. Her shock faded as she looked at him as he leaned against the doorway.

"Well I-"

"Go to him."

Kagome looked at him with surprise. Was he really letting her go?

"But you have to come back and say good bye for good, alright?" He turned his back to Kagome as he said this. Kagome smiled and ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Yoshio." She said as she felt his strong tattooed arms wrap around her small form. She smiled even more at the fact that she broke the ice around his heart. He pulled away and went to a closet and pulled out a white kimono. He handed it to her.

"Here take this with you." He said then walked out. Kagome smiled and went out to the main doors. She walked out and slowly looked back for only a moment. She turned and was on her way.

After awhile it started getting dark and she began getting an eerie feeling as if someone or something was following her. But every time she turned no one would be there. She wanted to stop and rest but didn't gather up the courage. But little did she know is that someone was following her and planned to make sure she was gone…for good.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Fans!

I need help! I don't know what to do next please help me! Send a review with an idea! I will email you once I get it if I use it! Please do not hesitate!

With desperation and love,

Goth Kag


	7. Chapter 7

Last Time:

_After awhile it started getting dark and she began getting an eerie feeling as if someone or something was following her. But every time she turned no one would be there. She wanted to stop and rest but didn't gather up the courage. But little did she know is that someone was following her and planned to make sure she was gone…for good._

Kagome ran through the dark forest with a grin on her face. She couldn't wait to see Inuyasha, and the others. It seemed as if it has been years! She continued running even though her legs began to ache for rest. But she could sense Inuyasha and…two jewel shards? She finally came up to a clearing. She saw red cloth flash behind the trees along with the yellow fur and fire of Kirara.

"Inuyasha! I'm right here! Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she jumped up and down smiling and waving her arms.

Inuyasha stopped running then got pushed forward because Koga knocked into him. Inuyasha sniffed and his ears twitched. He turned to the right and looked in between one of the trees to see a long clearing. Then he heard a faint voice.

"Inuyasha! I'm right here! Inuyasha!"

He's eyes got wide as he ran through the clearing faster then he ever ran in his life. He could hear the others and Koga yelling at him. But he didn't care, he knew it was Kagome, it had to be. He finally saw Kagome who ran up to him with tears brimming in her eyes. She dropped the kimono in her hands and ran at Inuyasha with open arms.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as she wrapped her arms around him in a killer hug. She held him close as he wrapped his arms around her. He took in her scent that he missed.

"Kagome, what happened? Did he hurt you? How did you get away?"

"He let me go." Inuyasha pulled away and looked at her questioningly.

"He let you go?"

"He's not a bad guy Inuyasha. He's just misunderstood and-"

"Kagome!" voices said as they came up to her. She smiled and ran to Sango and embraced her.

"Sango!" Kagome cried missing her best friend. She turned to Miroku and smiled and hugged him also, "Miroku." He hugged her back. She pulled away and hugged Shippo who bounded in her arms.

"We missed you Kagome!" he cried as he hugged her tight. Kagome hugged him back and saw Koga who walked over to her.

"Kagome, what ever that evil demon did to you, I'm going to make him suffer for it. Inutrasha over there should've-" His ranting was stopped when her felt Kagome wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. He was shocked.

"Koga, thank you." She said as she pulled away, "But you guys have it all wrong."

They all looked at her, "What do you mean Kagome?" Miroku finally asked.

"He's not an evil demon at all. He's sweet and kind and has 3 of the cutest kids. He's smart, yes I know he hates women but he only hates them because a priestess broke his heart years ago. But he's not bad at all. He's actually…quite the gentleman." Kagome said smiling picking up the kimono he gave her off the grass.

"You mean…he didn't hurt you?" Sango asked.

"Nope, not at all."

"Kagome-sama, what did you mean he has kids?" Miroku asked.

"He takes care of three kids because there parents were killed by the humans in that village." They all were silent trying to swallow the fact that she was never in danger.

Yoshio looked down at his writing. He was writing more words to that song Kagome sang before when she was locked in the cell. He liked that song a lot but he would never tell anyone not even Kagome. He heard the sound of feet on the wood and turned to Kenji while covering his lyrics.

"Lord Yoshio, where is Miss Kagome?" Kanji asked as he walked up to Yoshio. Yoshio turned to look at the small boy and sighed.

"She left, Kanji."

"Is she coming back?" Kanji asked, his voice squeaked because of on coming tears.

"Yes, she said she would." Yoshio reassured him, but also trying to reassure himself. Yuri and Ryo came from the back room and stood next to Kanji. Yuri opened her mouth to say something but Yoshio put his hand up to silence her. He looked around and sniffed at the air. The smell of jasmine and rain reached his nose…

'_Kagome. She came back.'_

He turned and ran to the main entrance and swung open the doors only to be met by an arrow fly past his face. The spiritual power that came from it broke his demon tainted mask into a pieces like glass.

Yoshio's eyes were wide as he looked down upon the girl he trusted. She stood there with her eyes holding fire in them. He backed up in shock as the children just stood there in fear.

"Yoshio, I can not forgive you for killing all those women and that priestess. You're a monster and you must be killed." Kagome fired again slicing Yoshio's thigh in the process. It hit the back wall and began to turn into flame. It caught the ink on fire which made the wall start to burn. The children gasped in fear backing away from the flame.

Kagome shot another one, but this time Yoshiro lifted his arm to stop it but it pierced him. He fell to the ground in pain as it began to burn and purify his arm. Kagome walked over to him not even minding the fast fire that engulfed the house. She glared at him.

"The priestess was right to trick such a stupid demon." Kagome said as she turned and walked out of the collapsing home. She walked into the forest, then a grin appeared across her face…

"You're telling us you want to go back! But why?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I made a promise Inuyasha. He said that I have to go back and say good bye for good. I have to." Kagome said as she smoothed out her new kimono as she got up from the grass. The others followed suit and got up. Sango and Miroku got on Kirara and Shippo got on Koga's shoulder. Kagome mounted on Inuyasha's back.

"He's not a bad person who guys. Plus he trusts me." She said and they were off. They ran through the forest as fast as they could t get this over with. Inuyasha sniffed the air. He turned to Koga who ran next to him.

"You smell that, wolf breath?"

"Yeah, there's a fire somewhere, mutt face." Kagome looked above the trees and gasped.

"No! That's where Yoshio's house is!" She said frantically as they hurried toward the fire. They got there and stood in aw. The flames were high and the house was fully engulfed. Kagome got off of Inuyasha and took a step forward.

"Yoshio…Kanji...Yuri…Ryo…" Their images flashed in her head. Tears came to her eyes. But soon stopped when a cry was heard from inside the burning home.

"WIND OF HELL!"

Everyone stared in shock as the fire disappeared to reveal Yoshio standing there with the children behind him. All was left was the remains of the burnt house around their feet. Yoshio looked up at Kagome. Kagome smiled and ran toward him.

"Yoshio! You're alright!" She ran toward him with open arms and hugged him tightly. Then she was shoved back hard. She fell a few feet away from him.

"Yoshio? Why-"

"Don't you dare say my name you bitch!" He yelled. His silver hair covered his eyes but his tattoo's on his arms began to glow a bright red. Kagome looked at him in shock. Inuyasha stepped forward but Kagome held out her hand to tell him to stay back

Yoshio lifted his eyes. They glowed a bright demonic red. His fangs were barred as he glared at Kagome. He walked forward and grabbed the front of her kimono and lifted her off the ground.

"That was your plan, wasn't it? To get me to trust you then the moment I trust you enough to tell you my past you try and kill me. You're just like _her_."

"Yoshio, please! I didn't do anything! I would never hurt you! You're my friend!" Kagome said as he held her in the air. His eyes flashed,

"Were you not the one who shot those arrows at me! Were you not the one who burned down my home! Were you not the one who tried to burn these children alive! Well were you!" He yelled as his grip changed from her kimono to her throat. Kagome winced.

"I would never do that to you!" Kagome whispered the best she possibly could. He glared at her.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" he through her to the side with all his might. The children winced as she hit the ground. She sat up slowly as Yoshio walked toward her with his sword in his hand. Inuyasha snapped and ran forward.

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out his sword. Yoshio turned to him.

"Silence!" he yelled as roots shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Inuyasha and the others tightly. Yoshio turned back to Kagome.

"For your betrayal you must die." He whispered as he lifted his sword above his head to strike her. Kagome looked up in fear. He looked at her fear stricken face as smirked. Kagome's eye widened as she looked into his glowing red eyes.

'_This isn't Yoshio. This…monster is not him. The Yoshio I saw those days had red eyes that I could see his every emotion, but this Yoshio has hate filled eyes.' _Kagome looked at his arms were glowing also. She gasped as she figured it all out.

"Good bye, Kagome!" He cried as he was about to swing down the sword. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out in fear.

Kagome clenched her fists and shut her eyes. Tears were coming down her cheeks as the blade came closer.

"_I-In a perfect w-world_,

"_One we've n-never known,"_

Kagome's whispered voice came to Yoshio's ears Inuyasha's eyes widened as the blade stopped in mid swing,

"_We would never need_

_To world alone_

_They can have world _

_We'll create our own…"_

Everything seemed to freeze as they all listened to Kagome sing softly in fear. Her eyes were still shut tight. Yoshio looked at her with eyes wide. She lifted her head to him with tear's running down her face,

"_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But I know somewhere in my secret heart,_

_I know, love will find a way._

_Anywhere I go,_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me."_

Yoshio began to back up slowly looking at Kagome in shock. He dropped his sword as his tattoos that were once glowing began to fade.

"_Like dark turning into day_

_Some how we'll come through,"_

Yoshio's glowing eye turned back as he fell to his knees a few feet away from Kagome. The roots disincarnated and released Inuyasha and the others.

"_Now that I've found you,_

_Love will find a way…"_

Kagome smiled and looked at Yoshio's face. He looked at her as tear fell from his eyes. Kagome got up and walked over to him and hugged him. He cried in the crook of her neck.

"Kagome why? Why did you betray me?" He said. Kagome rubbed his back lovingly.

"I didn't Yoshio. You're my friend I would never do anything like that to you. Before when you were going to kill me, you were like that when you killed all those women weren't you?" Kagome asked soothingly.

"Yes…my anger takes control of my power and I am unable to stop it." He wrapped his strong arms around her, clinging to her shirt like a small child.

Inuyasha and the others watched with sympathy. Inuyasha was amazed at Kagome's braveness and kindness toward this demon who tried to kill her. But that's how Kagome is, and that's why…

'_..That's why I fell in love with the silly girl…' _

Inuyasha's ears picked up a sound. It was the sound of a bow…being released. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he realized their target.

"Look out!" Inuyasha yelled to them.

Then everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The arrow pierced Yoshio in the back…but it was no ordinary arrow. No it was a sacred arrow. Kagome looked from where the arrow came from.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. But then noticed someone who looked like Kagome next to her, Yoshio turned and saw the other Kagome. She chuckled and shape shifted into a man.

"Nice work, Kikyo." Naraku said as they stepped into the clearing…


	8. Chapter 8

**SHORT CHAPTER!**

Last Time:

_Then everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The arrow pierced Yoshio in the back…but it was no ordinary arrow. No it was a sacred arrow. Kagome looked from where the arrow came from._

"_Kikyo?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. But then noticed someone who looked like Kagome next to her, Yoshio turned and saw the other Kagome. She chuckled and shape shifted into a man._

"_Nice work, Kikyo." Naraku said as they stepped into the clearing… _

Now:

Everyone looked at Naraku and Kikyo in shock. Yoshio got up and pulled the arrow out of his back as it began to purify him. He cried out in pain. Kagome got up too.

"Naraku. I should've known it was you who did this to Yoshio." Inuyasha yelled. Naraku chuckled.

"Very good Inuyasha, but Yoshio didn't live up to my expectations." Naraku turned to Kagome, "Yoshio, you were supposed to kill the girl."

"So it was you. You shape shifted into Kagome and made me believe it was her who tried to kill me. You did it because you knew that I would get mad and try to kill her, right?" Yoshio said standing up tall. Naraku chuckled.

"How long can you last, Yoshio? You've already been hit with two sacred arrows." Naraku turned to Kikyo, "Kill him and the girl." Kikyo nodded and knocked an arrow.

"Bastard." Yoshio cursed as Naraku got away leaving Kikyo to do his job. She aimed for Yoshio who just stood there.

"Aren't you going to run?" She said glaring at him.

"Why should I run from an already dead priestess?" He said bravely. He stood in front of Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was looking at Kikyo with sorrow in his eyes. Then Yoshio turned to Inuyasha and the others.

"Do not interfere, this is my fight and I alone shall fight it. But Inuyasha you must understand that the second that her arrow is shot I will not hesitate to kill her fake body. If you want to save her may walk over there and fight against us?" Everyone looked at Inuyasha. He looked at Kagome, then back at Kikyo.

He took a step forward…


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Time:**

"_Do not interfere, this is my fight and I alone shall fight it. But Inuyasha you must understand that the second that her arrow is shot I will not hesitate to kill her fake body. If you want to save her may walk over there and fight against us." Everyone looked at Inuyasha. He looked at Kagome, then back at Kikyo. _

_He took a step forward…_

**Now:**

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo with pity and stood his ground, "I'm sorry Kikyo, but if you are on Naraku's side I can't help you. I'm sorry." He said as he turned his back to her and walked to Kagome and took her hand. Kagome blushed and smiled at him. Kikyo glared at Inuyasha.

"Fine, but you shall die as well." She said with a cold voice that sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine. He held Kagome's hand tighter. Kagome nodded to Yoshio. He turned to Kikyo and took his fighting stance. She glared at him.

She let her arrow fly.

Yoshio lifted his forearms and blocked it. Kikyo's eyes widened. Yoshio smirked and ran for her with his demonic speed. Kikyo glared at him and knocked another arrow. Then she noticed the children still standing in the ash of the house huddled together. She bowed her head.

"Kami forgive my sin." Kagome caught this and looked at the children, she gasped and let go of Inuyasha's hand. "No! Kikyo don't you dare!" Kikyo glared and shot her arrow at the children. Yoshio gasped and turned to them with a shock/worried gaze. Kagome ran to them as the arrow flew through the air. She got in front of them with her arms spread wide. Tears fell from her cheeks. Inuyasha gasped,

"No!" He and Yoshio yelled at the same time. The children gasped. The arrow pierced Kagome's chest straight on. Everyone gasped and watched as Kagome's body fell to the ground with a sacred arrow sticking out from her chest. Inuyasha and Yoshio ran to her, the children started to cry.

"Miss Kagome!" Ryo cried. Kagome smiled at him and tried to talk but blood dripped from her mouth. She looked at Yoshio as she felt him put his hands on her chest around the arrow. He whispered something and light came form his hands as the arrow lifted out on its own and fell. The light was gone and not a single scar where it hit her but Yoshio's body was tired from the energy he used to save her. Kikyo saw this and let a smile grace her lips.


End file.
